warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecy of the 7 Lion Gods
The Prophecy of the Ancient Cats Chapter 1 Silvermoon woke in a cold sweat, the dream seemed so real, the river drying up, draining away the life force of Starclan, cats were fading everywhere, starclan was dying. Then the wind whispered to her, an ancient voice, older than the clans. "Five shall go west, to save the fate of the clans, One shall be lost in the land without rain, and one shall perish by a parents fang." What did it all mean, she pondered for a moment but couldn't decide what it means. She didn't remember falling asleep but she did remember waking up to the sound of a wail, outside, Poppyfrost, the medicine cat was almost sobbing, tears ran down her cheeks. Then she whispered something to the Lionstar, the clan leader. His eyes widened, then her ran up to highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting." Mummurs of suprise rose from the crowd of cats. "Starclan is dying." he said. Mummurs of suprise and fear rose from the crowd once again. " And we have to save them, there shall be five to go on a quest to save the fate of Starclan. To save them we must find the Stone of the Stars, a healing stone that has been missing before the clans were even born". She suddenly remembered the prophecy. She shivered, it was all coming true. But that was nothing compared to what he said next. "Silvermoon, you shall lead the patrol..."she didn't hear what came next. She was too firghtened to answer. The prophecy, she thought, it's all coming true. Chapter 2 Silvermoon couldn't concentrate after what she had been through that morning. She'd scared of half the prey in the forest and also somehow gotten lost in her own territory. When she got back to her den she plopped herself in her nest and tried to sleep before she set out tomorrow. She woke to someone probbing her flank, it was Leafshade who would come with them on the quest. "Hurry up, are you going to sleep until leaf bare???" everyone's wating for you. She stood up, shook the moss from her pelt and padded out. It was already sunhigh and the camp was a buzz of motion. Training apprentices, cats wishing us good luck, the deputy organizing patrols, poppyfrost preparing out herbs. We sat under the shade of a shrub, grooming our pelts and sharing a rabbit before we left. Poppyfrost called us over to eat the herbs. "Hey, you know I didn't prepare them for nothing." she said. Leafshade and Silvermoon both looked at each other. Then decided there was no use arguing with the medicine cat so they just ate them in a quick gulp. It was time to go.We said goodbye and set out. About a few hours later, the group of five arrived at a dry clearing in a forest of eucalyptus trees, I found a rather large bush and decided to camp there. "I'll go hunt"I volunteered," I'll go with you."said Snakefang, a young warrior that volunteered to go on this quest. Prey was plentiful here, we hunted a shrew and a rabbit. They were juicy and fat. We all sat down on a large flat rock and feasted together. "Well this journey is getting along well" said Cedarheart. "I think so too" said Frosttail, a senior warrior that will guide us. Then we settled down and went to sleep. Chapter 3 As we parrolled through the woods, we came across a dark tunnel paved with marble, there on the entrance to the tunnel was a triangle in the middle of a sun shape. "I think we should go down." I said. "No way" said Snakefang. "I don't think it's safe" said Leafshade. "I think that we should go down" said Frosttail. We all looked at him. "If this stone has been missing since before the clans, then I think that we should go down. ". As we plunged into the tunnels I noticed a thick veil of mist, we walked through the darkness until our pads were saw and our pelts ruffled. "I think we should settle down for the night now" I suggested. "How do you know that it's night"Cedarheart questioned. "Well we're all tired so let's just take a rest." "I'll take first guard" said Snakefang. I was so tired that I fell asleep instantly even though the floor was hard and cold. After what felt like a few seconds only, I fell Snakefang probbing my flank. I groaned. "Why did you wake me up, I just fell asleep." "No, you already slept for like forever and um... incase you didn't notice, we have a 9 headed snake who is trying to kill us." I looked around and sure enough, there was a nine headed snake in front of us, it's yellow eyes penetrating my thoughts. It was a hydra. I suddenly leapt into action, claws slashing at it but nomatter how hard I tried, the wounds seamed to heal. Then I had a stupid idea, maybe if I hit all the heads at once, it might die. The hydra lunged at me, it missed by a whisker, it lunged again but this time I was ready, I swlashed out at it, chushing all the heads at once, then there was a sizzling sound and the snake turned to ashes and disappeared. I was drenched in green hydra blood, I shook most of it off, woke up the others and we desended deeper into the tunnel. Chapter 4 As we descented deeper into the tunnel, we found some prey, it was wierd for mice to be this far underground but it was still good to have food to eat. After five days of travel, we came across a statue of a lion that was carved into the wall. It looked so real as if it was coming out of the marble, under it was a golden stick with symbols carved into it, no one seemed to realise it was there so i picked it up and kept walking, the deeper we descended, the smell of the earth seemed to close around us, we came across another statue, it had the symbol of the four clans, there was no stick this time. Leafshade nudged the thunderclan symbol and leaned against it. Suddenly the wall swivelled around and Leafshade disappeared wailing. We all stared at one another, we all shouted for her and nudged the thunderclan symbol but it was no use. Then I remembered the prophecy, one will be lost in the land without rain, water had never touched this tunnel for seasons so this must be it I thought. "We have to keep going." I said. "Starclan is counting on us. I know I will miss her but hundreds of cats will die."I swallowed. I'd regret that choice I made for the rest of my life but we had to save starclan and the four clans. A few foxlengths away from the statue, the ground started to slope upwards. At first it was a gentle slope, but then, the mist thickened and the slope was almost vertical, I almost lost my life a few times, so did Snakefang who was above me. He slipped and coudn't find a pawhold and almost lost his grip but then regained his balance as he found another one. Unfortunately that was my face. After climbing upwards for hours, we came to a ledge just wide enough for us all to fit. I licked at my pads, they were cracked and bleeding. Then we settled down and went to sleep. I woke up to a squaking sound, I slowly opened my eyes until I relised it was a monster, it was half eagle, half serpent. It looked at me and I froze, my blood turning to ice. Then I reacted, I lashed out at the eagle with my claws and tried to aim for it's throat, but fighting on a ledge with a couple of snoring cats is not the perfect battleground, I climbed up until I was dierectly above the ledge, the eagle serpent came for me and I waited until I was dierectly below it, then I jumped onto it's back and bit down hard on it's neck. It's eyes widened and then it desintegrated into dust and ashes. I fell onto the ledge again. Chapter 5 I carried my golden stick and we climed up, after a long long time, we came across a beam of light from up above. We were all eager to get to the top. Once we emerged from the tunnel we got a big suprise, there was leafshade standing infront of us. "Where have you been."I said. "Waiting for you for SEVEN WHOLE SUNRISES" she snapped. "What, it had only been a day since we lost you." "STOP" Cedarheard snapped. "If we're gonna save Starclan then first we have to get along." It was then that we realised that we were ontop of a mistcovered mountain. I shivered. We padded up and up until we came to a marble palace, five tall beams of marble supported the roof, shining pilars of stone could be seen through the window. "This is it."I meowed, this is where the stone is. "Follow me."I said. As we strde through the palace, I made my way to the main hall. Then there it was, the Stone of the Stars. I gulped this is it. Then a snarl came behind us. " Well, well, well."it said. I turned around, it was a tiger with golden eyes, two long fangs and a snake for a tail. "Oh my daughter, have you come to betray me again after all I did for you. They were right, I knew it, you should be banished to Tataurus, never to be seen on the face of the earth." "Is that really your father???" Cedarheart questioned. "Yes. He is my father, he is the Destroyer. In the war of Cats, I fought on his side-" "But thier evil" Cedarheart gasped. "Yes but would you fight for starclan because the're right or because they are kin." "I-I-" She was cut short."Well, let's have the conversation about ancestry later after the batte, if you live that is." Then I knew what to do, I grabbed the stick, I felt a jolty of searing pain as if a bolt of lightning had struck me, then nothing. I was in my real form, I pure white lioness with amber eyes. Then the snake from the tiger's tail spat out a ball of venom strait at my friends. "Noooo" I screamed. I dove in front of then and the venom hit me. A big drop of venom went into the tiger's mouth and it turned to ashes. You saved us, my friends came over. Silvermoon groaned, her form shimmered and she turned back into a cat again. "Go take the stone, save starclan."she rasped. "Don't worry my time has come. Save the fate of the clans for me, live a happy life of a warrior." The venom was reacting. "And, one last thing, don't worry, this was meant to happen, I have lived in discrace because of my crimes for thousands of years." Tears streamed down Leafshade's cheeks."Take the stone, be brave, all of you, I will see you in starclan." and with that a White lioness decended from the sky. Silvermoon padded up to her and crouched in front of her."Artemis, she said, goddess of the hunt, take my spirit." "No" she said. "For what you did, I will grant you immortality, you sacrificed your life to save starclan and the four clans, therefore I reward you as the title Goddess of Justice and Loyalty. You came to us as a traitor, died as a hero. You have served us well for twothousand years and have made us proud. I respect you. " Artemis crouched down. Her form shimmered once again and she turned into a golden lioness. "Burn my body when you get back to camp, tell them I am dead. Scatter the ashed into the lake and let them drift away on the tide. Do not sit vigil for me. Leave me to be." she said. "I will remember you always". Then she let out a roar and descended into the sky. Category:Fan Fictions